Flying High
by AmiRide
Summary: Max has always wanted to fly on her own, both ways. But she's trapped by her controlling boss and boyfriend, and a father who might destroy her dreams if she doesn't do what he's planned for her. Fang, her best friend, is able and more than willing to make her dreams come true, but her pride stops her from accepting his offer. And speaking of friends, why is Fang acting so weird?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi!**

**I know, I know, another story. But I missed you guys, and since you all liked "Rings," I figured you'd all appreciate another story with some obvious Fax, or some pre-Fax, anyways.**

**Y'all review if you want me to update, though, because I'm running out of FanFiction ideas.**

**Love y'all! Bye!**

* * *

I opened the door with one hand while trying to hold all my stuff in the other. The wind whipped through my hair and stung my cheeks. Anxious to get away from the cold, I flashed my card the wrong way several times before finally being admitted entrance. I kicked my snow-covered shoes off, and looked in a kitchen cabinet for cookies. No cookies. I sighed and started to my room.

"Hey," called Fang from the couch. I changed course and went to the living room instead.

"Sure, that's fine, just get home—to my home—before me, that's fine. Just lay on my couch. Why don't you move in too?" I mumbled, shrugging off my coat. Fang gave me one of his half-smiles and tossed me a phone.

"I ordered pizza," he explained.

"Oh, thank God," I said, flopping down on the couch and putting my cold feet in his lap. He shoved them off, and I put them back on. "I'm starving. What are we watching?"

"South Park," Fang said, impassive. We looked at each other and both cracked up.

"So why are you here again?"

"What, you want me to leave?"

"You know I don't. But still, what's it this time?"

"I didn't have anywhere else to go," he said. I gave him a look. Fang lived in the nicest apartment in New York City.

He shrugged. "Lissa's getting too clingy. It's annoying." That was Fang: short and to the point.

"As in?"

"She keeps showing up at my house, in the middle of the night, for no reason. She expects me to be okay with it, when she wants to invite her sorority friends over, at any given time. We've known each other for two months, Max, and she already wants to move in."

"Ouch," I said, wincing. "You're welcome to spend the night here if you want."

"Thanks," Fang said. Suddenly the power went out.

"Aw, crap," I whined. "No more heat. Where's the blanket?" Fang tossed me a fuzzy white blanket from behind him.

"I told you to get that generator," Fang said. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"So, what do we do now?"

"We could head back to my place," he suggested.

"In the middle of a snowstorm? I wish. There's no way we can leave now. It was already hard enough trying to find a cab from the airport."

Fang shrugged, and I shivered. It was super cold.

"The microwave runs on the backup power," I remembered. "I could make hot chocolate."

"Cool. Don't make any food though. You might poison us."

"Hardy-har-har. If I can't cook, then you make soup. I'm hungry."

Fang shrugged again and we made small talk as we headed to the kitchen.

My apartment was pretty nice for my salary; all glossy surfaces and polished wood. It was a small three-bedroom apartment; one for me, one for my sister Monique whenever she was visiting, and a guest bedroom, otherwise known as Fang's room. It didn't bother me that Fang stayed over so much, though. He had been my best friend since kindergarten.

Before any of you creepers get any ideas, no, we were _NOT_ that way. He was my best friend. A very sexy best friend, but still. His dark hair, gorgeous eyes and rock-hard abs had no effect on me whatsoever. Or very little effect, anyways.

Fang was a renowned fitness trainer. We were only twenty-six years old, but he was making loads and loads of cash. He wasn't the most experienced trainer on the market, or even the nicest, but he was definitely the best looking, and his silky black curls and toned muscles drew celebrities to him like flies. He was currently working with Maya Anderson, a well-known Hollywood party girl. Fang liked to joke that Maya looked like me, but it seriously irritated me for some reason. I didn't know why, but I just _hated _Maya.

"So, I met Ratchet Davis this morning," I said conversationally as Fang quickly scanned the fridge and closed it to save energy.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. He's annoying."

Fang smiled. I always described everyone as annoying.

I was a flight attendant with a decent salary, so I'd met my fair share of stars too. Star and Kate Riley were like the Olsen twins of England, and—wow, shocker—super annoying. Jeff Griffiths was a chef with his own TV show, and—no, not annoying (Well, yes. But that's not the point.)—coincidentally, my best high school friend. I loved my job until a new boss took over. After that, being a flight attendant was pure hell. It wasn't the fact that they had moved me up to first class that angered me. What really made my blood boil were the reasons why. I wasn't a people person, per say, but the new plane people crew had moved me up to first-class attending because the rich guys liked to hit on me.

"Did he—"

"Yeah."

Fang growled. I averted my gaze because he was really, really cute when he was angry.

What I really wanted to do was become a pilot. Ever since I was a little girl, I'd wanted to fly. In a way, I was. But when I was in the second grade, what I'd wanted to do was become a pilot, marry Fang, and live in a big mansion.

But obviously, those feelings had disappeared.

My breath caught in my throat as Fang came behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I don't know why you let these people do that to you," he muttered into my ear, sounding angry. My heart fluttered.

Or had they?

* * *

**Hehe. Pre-Fax.**

**Review.**

**'Tis all.**

**~Ami****


	2. Chapter 2

**YAY! I UPDATED! COOKIES FOR ME!**

**Can I just say that I'm addicted to Jenna Marbles? I am. Addicted. **

**Thanks for all the reviews. I love you guys so much.**

**But today I need to comment on the epicness of Miss Anonymous, who should really get an account, because everyone loves her.**

**I mean, seriously. I love your reviews. They're always exactly what I need to start my day happy.**

**Miss Anonymous: Thanks for being so awesome. GET AN ACCOUNT. NOW.**

* * *

He knew he shouldn't have, but he still did it. How could he have not? She just looked so vulnerable right then, still in her uniform, shivering. She looked so sad and cold, looking down at the floor, that he had to protect her somehow, comfort her.

Which was ridiculous. This was Max we were talking about. Max who could outrun him, Max who could give him a black eye. The same fierce Max he had grown up with.

The Max he was falling in love with.

He shook the thought from his head. He had a girlfriend. She was annoying and clingy, yes, but there was a reason that she was his girlfriend. So that he could forget about Max.

Okay, never mind. That was impossible. But for the time being, Max had a boyfriend who she apparently loved, and Lissa would do just fine.

That is, until she'd started talking about marriage.

It hadn't even been one of those love-at-first-sight thingies. It went more like: Lissa-saw-Nick-and-she-started-flirting-with-him-and-Nick-wasn't-really-paying-attention-so-he-agreed-to-go-on-a-date-with-her. And it kind of evolved from there. It had only been two months ago, and she was acting as if they had dated for years. Bringing her sorority friends over, prancing around his room in nothing but a bra (mind out of the gutter, guys. Fang wasn't like that.), showing up at his house at three in the morning to "surprise him."

And really? Lissa was living off of Fang's paycheck. She had quit her job to move closer to him and was literally eating up his money with her protein shakes and her shopping bags. It was already bad enough having to work with Maya Anderson, who couldn't take a hint, but working overtime with her was worse. But it was either that or the creepy old lady who was willing to pay millions for Fang to walk around shirtless in her house.

Ahem. No.

"Hey, when's the soup for, Fangles?" Max called. She stirred her hot chocolate.

"Coming, master," Fang mocked. Max stuck out her tongue.

"You're going to have soup _and _hot chocolate? Isn't that kind of redundant?" Fang asked, quickly drawing his hand back from the boiling water.

"You're going to have brains, looks, and money? Isn't that kind of redundant?" Max shot back.

"You know that Fang is already a nickname, so by calling me Fangles you're nicknaming a nickname?" Fang remarked. He pretended to hate the name, but he secretly loved it. It was one sign to show that butt that Max was dating that she would always partially belong to him, Fang. She hadn't even thought of a nickname for Dylan yet. And 'honey' didn't count.

"Well you know that Max is already a nickname, so by…damn it," Max said. Fang smirked.

"I'm not the one who calls you Maxie," he said. "I'll leave that one to the Dylmeister. How long did it take him? Two weeks? Three?"

"A month, actually." Max gave a little laugh. "He's such an idiot."

Fang took pleasure in that comment until he realized she had said it in a loving tone. Damn it.

"I have to go change," Max said. "I'm freezing."

"Here, take my sweater," Fang offered, pulling off his hoodie and tossing it to her. Then he realized he hadn't been wearing a shirt under.

"Thanks—uh, Fang," Max said, turning around, "You're not wearing a shirt."

"I know." He didn't bother explaining.

"Maya?"

"Yup." He'd had training with her this morning.

Max frowned.

He really didn't know what Max's problem with Maya was. Sure, she was kind of annoying, but she was actually pretty okay once you got to know her. But the few times that Fang had taken Max with him to meet her, she had refused to be civil.

That was the one drawback on Max—she acted like a first grader when it came to people she didn't like. A first grader who could throw a mean punch.

"Let me get something," Max decided, pulling off his hoodie.

"No, keep it on. You'll freeze to death."

"I'm not the one without a shirt."

"I'm not the one in a soaking dress."

Max scowled.

"Keep it on or—or I'll kiss you," Fang blurted out, remembering an old game they'd used to play.

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_Age 5_

_"__You have to do it."_

_"__No, you have to do it!"_

_"__But I don't want to poke him," Max whined. "He said he's going to blow up the world!"_

_"__He didn't mean it, silly." Fang shook his head at Max's silliness. This little ginger could blow up the playground if he tried._

_"__Still. Why can't you do it?"_

_"__Because I'm the one who had to erase Ms. Summer's blackboard when she wasn't looking," Fang stated._

_"__Urgh. You and your logic." Max scowled. "I'm still not doing it."_

_"__Do it or—or I'll kiss you," Fang blurted out. Max's eyes widened and she shrieked._

_"__No! Okay, okay! I'll do it!" She darted out and quickly poked James Griffith's back._

* * *

_Age 12_

_"__I'm not doing it."_

_"__But I did the last dare!"_

_"__No, it was me! I'm the one who had to hug Brigid in front of everyone! Now it's your turn!" It was bad enough that he had to hug a girl in front of the whole seventh grade. It was worse that said girl was a hot senior._

_"__Ugh! Not true! I had to ask out Sam!"_

_Fang pondered this for a moment. "Still."_

_"__Do it or—or I'll kiss you!" Max shouted. Fang recoiled._

_"__Okay, okay, I'll do it!" He bolted across the soccer field, swiftly kissed Tess Lane's cheek, and sped off before she could see who had done it._

* * *

_Age 17_

_"__Do it."_

_"__No way."_

_"__Yes way."_

_"__You do it."_

_"__Nope."_

_"__Fang," Max warned._

_"__Max," Fang said, imitating her tone._

_"__But I don't wanna," Max whined._

_"__Come on, Max."_

_"__No."_

_They both secretly had crushes on each other but were too proud to admit it._

_"__Do it or—or I'll kiss you."_

_Max didn't budge._

_"__I'm warning you," Fang warned. She stayed put, chin set defiantly. He cornered her against the wall._

_"__Last chance to back out, Max," Fang warned again, secretly hoping she wouldn't._

_"__I—"_

_He leaned down and kissed her._

_*End Fkashback. *_

* * *

"Keep it on or—or I'll kiss you."

I was instantly reminded of the phrase we'd used to egg each other on. It happened all the time. It was how we'd met Iggy and how we'd gotten out first dates in the seventh grade. In the senior year, when we were both hormonal teenagers with massive crushes on each other, we'd used it as an excuse to make out. I blushed, remembering the summer that reminded me that my feelings for the sexy twenty-five year old in my kitchen might not have completely disappeared.

Oh, stupid me. Of course they were gone. I loved Dylan.

"Fine, fine," I grumbled, keeping on his hoodie to change into some sweats in my room. My phone buzzed.

_Dylan: Where are you?_

I stared at the screen. What did he mean, where was I? I was in my freaking apartment with no freaking power in the middle of a freaking snowstorm, that's where I was!

Max: At home. Why?

_Dylan: We have a dinner date 7!_

Max: Dyl, I really can't go out right now. It's snowing. Stuck at home with no power.

_Dylan: Well you better get your snow-covered ass here right now!_

I screamed into my pillow in frustration.

_Dylan: I mean it, Max!_

I knew that his work was tough on him these days, and that was why he was always angry. I felt bad for him.

Max: I'm really sorry, Dylan. Reschedule for 2morrow?

_Dylan: I'll see if I can still find reservations. But you'll have to spend the rest of the day with me._

Max: Okay! Love ya, babe.

_Dylan: Bye, Max._

I sighed.

Dylan was always so stressed, it made me sad. I tried my best to help him, but there was only so much I could do. The best thing to do was to remain cheerful. All of this would change when we got married. If he ever proposed, that was.

The doorbell rang.

I opened it to find a pretty redhead with windblown hair covered with snow.

"Is Nick here?" she asked, pushing past me. She didn't wait for an answer and began to investigate my apartment.

"Hi to you to, Lissa," I muttered, shutting the door.

"Nick! Why weren't you at your house? Why didn't you answer your phone? I called you five times! I was worried, Nicky! Don't you do that to me again," I heard in the kitchen.

"Why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

"I got hot," I heard Fang say. I couldn't help but grin. I walked to the kitchen and hopped onto the counter.

"Well, I've got some bad news," Lissa continued, completely ignoring me. "They're going to kick me out of my apartment, because I can't pay rent. Should we just move together now, or do you want to find a new place somewhere else?"

I snickered. I couldn't wait to see how this would end. Probably not well.

Why did that give me pleasure?

* * *

**Hi!**

**Have you guys ever wondered why on the fanfiction site, in the characters part, Maya's name is always Maya A.? Does she even have a last name?**

**This week's question:**

**I know I already said this on my other story, but should I write and Ami's Guide to Maximum Ride? I need everyone's opinion, cuz let me tell you something. I'm not gonna go write something y'all aren't even gonna read.**

**Angel: yeah do it. *creeper staredown***

**Me: Umm...**

**Review!**

**~Ami****


End file.
